Outsourcing
by Lyn908
Summary: HPxover AU:postDH, AU:Ocean's Twelve, Hints of slash. What happens when Danny and Rusty try to recruit a Wizard to help them get the job done? Things don't always go as planned.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Ocean's trilogy. **

**A/N: Yeah, I did another one. This isn't a continuation of Light Mauve though. In fact this takes place during Ocean's twelve while LM was post Ocean's thirteen. Read and Review please!**

**Warnings: Hints of slash, no pairings. AU post DH, AU Ocean's Twelve. Oneshot. That means no backstory aside from what is in this drabble. **

* * *

"It can't be done."

Danny Ocean smiled at the young man sitting across from him in the cafe. "He said you're the best. You can do it."

Harry glowered at him. "Look I don't think you quite understand-"

"What's to understand?' Rusty asked while grinning. "You're the best."

"I'm not a thief!" Harry snapped. "Merlin, you break into one bank and it follows you for the rest of your life!"

"Well," Danny said lightly. "You did break into the most secure bank in the Wizarding and Muggle world. There are worst things to be famous for. By the way, excellent job. Especially since it was your first time. You interested in getting some training?"

"Besides what else is there for you to do?" Rusty asked. "LeMarc heard that your persona non grata in your world now. Hell you're studying to be a History Professor. That can't be too much fun."

Harry bristled, his green eyes cold with fury. "Well, at least it's not illegal!"

"Listen, we're not asking you to break into a bank for us," Rusty wheedled. "Or even a casino, although I wouldn't mind the help in the future. It's just an egg."

"Just an egg?" Harry hissed leaning across the table while grabbing Rusty's face between his hands. "Just an egg? Do you have any idea what involving myself in this mess would do?"

"I don' know?" Rusty mumbled as he tried to pry the young man's hands off his face.

"How much do you know about the Wizarding world?" Harry asked suddenly as he sat back down. "I'm going to ignore the fact that you shouldn't know, but how much do you know?"

Rusty and Danny shared looks. "Enough." Rusty said.

"Not much."

"Only about you and the bank really."

Harry gave them a look of disbelief. "Oh, that really reassuring. Did this LeMarc person inform you that Faberge was a squib?"

"What's a squib?" Danny asked.

Harry hid his face in his hands. "We're doomed. A squib is someone of Wizarding descent incapable of performing magic."

"Oh. So is it bad that he was a squib?"

"It's bad. To start with his wife charmed each and ever piece he made to be unstealable-"

"Is that even a word?" Rusty asked.

"Does it really matter?" Harry snapped back while Danny watched the two interact with barely concealed amusement.

"I suppose not."

"Like I was saying," Harry said with a glare towards Rusty. "She charmed them so that wizards can't steal them. Well they can but they can't use magic. Therefore you have no use for me."

Rusty grinned suddenly. "Oh I'm sure I could find a use for you."

"Down boy," Danny said. "Theoretically what would happen if you used magic to steal the egg?"

"Theoretically?" Harry asked before taking a sip of his coffee. "My hands could be melted off."

"Melted off?" Rusty asked, paling slightly.

"Entirely," Harry confirmed. "Or teems of aurors could descend upon us, locking us all in their prison. You think regular jails are unpleasant, Wizarding ones are a hundred times so."

"Well we can't have that. You're too pretty for prison."

"What about muggles? Any nasty charms or magical traps for us?"

Harry glared at Rusty while addressing the question. "Not really. If there are they aren't documented. It comes back to Wizarding arrogance. Who could imagine that a muggle could steal something without magic. It's inconceivable to them."

"So you wouldn't be able to use magic. Doesn't mean you can't come along for the ride."

"Did you not hear me before?" Harry snapped. "I'm not a thief."

"That's not what the goblins say."

"Rusty leave the poor kid alone," Danny said as he smothered a chuckle. "I'm going to go pay the bill. You two play nice."

"So," Rusty said as they were left alone.

"So what?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Rusty grinned widely as he asked with an almost boyish curiosity. "Did you really escape from the bank on a dragon?"


End file.
